


Инцидент с национальным памятником

by Damn_Muse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Muse/pseuds/Damn_Muse
Summary: Немного о том, как Мстители увлеклись во время битвы и почему им нельзя приближаться к национальным памятникам.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of The National Monument Incident ([part 1](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9100310/1/The-National-Monument-Incident), [part 2](www.fanfiction.net/s/9212333/1/The-National-Monument-Incident-2)) by [Eternity sword](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4537529/Eternity-sword)  
Also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2244671

— Ууупс, — сказал Тони, — Стив? Все хорошо, Стив. Правда… Стив? — Тони помахал рукой перед лицом капитана. Стив, морщась, застонал.

— Он ранен? — спросил Клинт.

— А, нет. Но у Тедди больше нет усов.

Тор нахмурился.

— Кто этот «Тедди», о котором вы говорите? — глаза Стива расширились, и он вновь застонал.

— Я что-то сделал не так? — смущенно спросил Тор.

— Нет, нет, — заверил его Клинт, — на самом деле большинство… это не волнует. Только Капитана Америку. И местную туристическую индустрию.

— Просто это… — Капитан Америка больше не стонал и не вглядывался. Он просто онемел.

— Прости, Стив, — сказал Тони с выражением искреннего раскаяния, — мы все извиняемся, правда, ребят?

Тор кивнул.

— Я прощу прощения за все, чем я мог тебя расстроить.

Клинт пожал плечами.

— Не поможет, правда. Но да, мне жаль.

Халк только хмыкнул. Это не было извинением, но он и не нанес каких-либо серьезных разрушений.

Наташа оставалась беспристрастной.

— Я не американка. Но даже если бы была, то мне было бы без разницы, — видя, как Тони и Клинт смотрят на нее, она продолжила, — но я в любом случае извиняюсь.

Стив вздохнул.

— Просто… просто кто из вас сделал это? 

Все посмотрели на остатки горы. Тони заговорил первым. 

— Я…ух, я думаю, что это я побрил Тедди.

Тор продолжил:

— Я убрал подбородок первого каменного человека, — Стив посмотрел на Клинта.

— Я уничтожил глаз Джефферсона взрывающейся стрелой. И думаю, что это я обезносил Эйба Линкольна.

— Халк крушить.

Стив кивнул, глубоко вздохнул.

— Ладно, ладно. Правда, мы в порядке. Я имею ввиду, мы почти уничтожили гору Рашмор…но все равно все в порядке. И мир в безопасности. И знаете что? Не такой уж и большой ущерб. Я уверен, что кто-нибудь сможет починить это, пока его не повредили еще больше.

Как только он сказал это, оставшийся думбот спрыгнул с дерева, атакуя Тони и сбивая его с ног.

— Ненавижу думботов, — сказал он. Тор ударил робота Мьёльниром, и он улетел назад. Стив взял свой щит и приготовился кинуть его.

— Эй, Стив, мне кажется, он скоро… — Тони пытался предупредить его, но щит уже летел. Он ударил думбота, и тот полетел к подножию горы Рашмор.

К верхней части взрывчатки, срабатывающей от давления.

Стив и остальные Мстители с ужасом смотрели как остатки национального памятника рухнули вниз.

— Оу, - сказал Стив. Его щит вернулся, но Капитан не поднял его, — мы только что уничтожили гору Рашмор. Не верю, что это происходит.

Халк ухмыльнулся.

— Халк не крушить камни, — Стив поморщился.

— Я уничтожил гору Рашмор… — казалось, что Стив опять впадает в шок.

— А я помогла, - напомнила ему Наташа, — это я положила взрывчатку. И никто из нас не думал, что она была нестабильной.

Они все стояли в тишине некоторое время.

— Нам предъявят иск? — спросил Клинт. Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Возможно. Но у меня есть парочка хороших адвокатов, к тому же трудно бить карту «мы спасли мир».

В этот момент зазвенел телефон Клинта. Взглянув на номер, он посмотрел на остальных.

— Это Фьюри.

— Не отвечай! — сказал Тони. Стив нахмурился.

— Мы не можем игнорировать его.

— Разъяренный человек будет еще злее, чем обычно, не так ли?

— Халк крушить, — предложил Халк. Клинт отошел от него, защищая свой телефон.

— А, спасибо, но нет, спасибо, Халк. Думаю, я просто отвечу ему.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, зачем Google Maps нужны новые фотографии горы Рашмор?


	2. Chapter 2

Мстителям очень повезло с их наказанием за уничтожение горы Рашмор.

Ну, по их мнению, наверное, нет.

Их наказанием было восстановление памятника. К счастью, им помогали современные технологии и один знаменитый молот.

Шестеро Мстителей работали быстро, но осторожно, с оглядкой на старые фотографии и их работу. Стив в частности пытался точно воссоздать гору Рашмор, а Наташа помогала ему восстановить Джорджа Вашингтона. Брюс работал с Тором, проводя время за разговорами о Мьёльнире и о его свойствах. Клинт и Тони работали над Авраамом Линкольном и Теодором Рузвельтом соответственно. Тони, естественно, использовал свою броню.

Клинт был потерян. Он смотрел на изображения того, что они должны создать и не мог понять, как, черт возьми, предполагалось, что они сделают это. Он посмотрел на Тони, почти готовый просить помощи и заметил, что Старк не следует оригиналу горы. Что он делает? Глядя на Тони и на то, что он создавал, Клинт улыбнулся. Так будет намного легче и лучше для современного мира. Клинт возобновил работу, не обращая внимания на изображение оригинала.

Немного позже, Тор повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на прогресс своих друзей - может быть, он сможет помочь. В конце концов, Мьёльнир был предназначен не только для борьбы. Глядя на то, что они делали, он сначала смутился. Это явно были не те каменные люди, которых они уничтожили. Затем он понял, что они творили и улыбнулся, поняв, что ему тоже нравится эта идея. Он взял Мьёльнир и кинул его на место, над которым работали они с Брюсом, из-за чего отвалилась середина. Еще осталось две горы.

Брюс был в ужасе.

— Тор… что…что ч… что? — он запнулся. Встряхнувшись, он уставился на Тора. Казалось, что его глаза позеленели, — зачем ты это сделал? Мы столько работали, а ты все разрушил.

— Спокойствие, мой друг, — сказал Тор, — я всего лишь делаю тоже самое, что и Человек из Железа и Глаз Сокола.

Судя по всему, Стив и Наташа тоже заметили это.

— Что вы делаете? — с трудом выдавил Стив. Он в ужасе открыл рот, а его глаза расширились, — Это. Гора. Рашмор! — он посмотрел на Тони, — ты это начал!

Тони улыбался.

— Ну да. Я имею ввиду, кого вообще заботят эти мертвые мужики?

— Меня! Это американские лидеры, эти люди создали нашу нацию, какой она является сейчас! Они заслуживают хоть немного уважения, Тони!

— Ну а как же мы? Мы спасли мир. Несколько раз. Разве мы не заслуживаем парочки статуй? — Стив уставился на него.

— Я думаю, он прав, — сказал Клинт, — эти люди — древние, герои прошлого. И, в отличие от тебя, они не вернутся на бис. А что мы? Думаю, мы достаточно помогли, чтобы наши головы были на горе.

Тор кивнул, широко улыбаясь. Брюс смотрел на троих мужчин с неодобрением. Стив все еще смотрел на Тони. Эгоист. Наташа приподняла бровь, глядя на Клинта.

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Тони, — разрушил все удовольствие, Капитан-Заноза-в-Заднице. Эй, мы можем высказать свою признательность Америке по-другому — мы проголосуем за то, кого хотят видеть на горе — нас или оригиналы, — он насмешливо взглянул на Стива.

— Десять баксов на то, что выберут наш вариант, — сказал Клинт Брюсу. Беннер взглянул на него. Нет, нет, это будет по-детс…

— Договорились, — сказал он. Чертов Бартон и его незрелость — она заразительна!

— Все за то, чтобы сделать там наши лица? – спросил Тони. Его рука, руки Клинта, Тора и Наташи взлетели в воздух, — мы выиграли.

Стив удивленно посмотрел на Наташу, пожимающую плечами.

— Я не американка.

Два дня спустя гора Рашмор была восстановлена…с некоторыми изменениями.

СМИ были недовольны.

Ник Фьюри яростно смотрел на Мстителей.

— Я должен был знать, что не стоит оставлять вас ремонтировать гору Рашмор без присмотра, — Стив боролся с желанием смотреть только на свои ботинки — это ведь даже не была его идея, — Роджерс, я знаю, что это не твоя идея, но почему ты сделал так же, как и они?

Стив покраснел.

— Мы… мы решили это демократически. Мы проголосовали.

Ник приподнял бровь.

— Когда они в следующий раз проголосуют за что-то глупое, не будь глупым, — он взглянул на Старка и Бартона, — я знаю, что это вы начали.

— Ты не можешь быть уверенным…

— О да, я могу. И я уверен. Вы можете уезжать. Разберитесь со СМИ — я не намерен связываться с этим дерьмом. Идите, — как только Мстители вышли из кабинета, Ник связался с агентом Хилл, — агент Хилл, я хочу, чтобы вы ответили на вопрос. Мне нужен честный и серьезный ответ.

— Сэр?

— Когда моя работа превратилась в работу няньки?


End file.
